one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON III: Kiryu X Sackboy
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! A battle between artificial life! The ultimate David & Goliath fight! There are too many things that describe the SEASON III Finale! Will Kiryu and his huge build crush poor Sackboy, or will he finally prove he CAN be considered "Nigh-Omnipotent"? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Kiryu.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Sackboy.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As Sackboy was in Create Mode mode making a Level in an attempt to appease the fans, with all the crap the player has found throughout their travels, Sackboy went to work. As the level was shaping up, the player suspiciously found an environment theme in the Tools Bag in Sackboy's Popit. It was called: "Tokyo S.O.S.". Curious, the player opened the Rogue Item, only to have the entire level destroyed by a giant prize to obtain if beat: Kiryu. (Cues Puyo Puyo 15th Anniversary: Satan's Theme (EXTENDED)) The Player: The hell...? What's going on? Not even the size increasing tools could measure the huge scale between a Kaiju, and a poor Sackperson. The player knew this beast had to be stopped. Sackboy got his tools ready, and went against the "Prize that surpasses the Thermometer's Limits". The Player knew if he loses, LBP3 will be glitched, forever. Sackboy got his Grabinators ready, as Kiryu got his power of quality ready... The Player: Well... Here goes everything... (Cues Puyo Puyo 15th Anniversary: Satan's Theme (EXTENDED) Continuing from 0:13) Sackboy put on a serious face, and prepared to strike... The Fight THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... (Cues Puyo Puyo 15th Anniversary: Satan's Theme (EXTENDED) Continuing from 0:17) FIGHT! 59.9-56.8: Kiryu immediately examined the tiny speck, it confirmed it as an entity of Clothlike material called Sackthing. Kiryu hypothesized a mere tap should be enough to kill the little runt. But Kiryu wanted blood. It immediately attempted to crush it. Sackboy simply side-layered out of the way, preparing his Jetpack. 55.7-47.2: Sackboy had only one checkpoint; an Enterance. As he was bursting with power, Sackboy was about to hit Kiryu's Tail, which was just about to be swung. Despite Enterance recklessness, Sackboy only got pushed approx. 7,000 meters without death. As Sackboy neared the metal monster, He switched to the Creatinator, and used Electricity Ammo at infinite ammo. 46.3-34.7: As Sackboy fired his electric laser-esque beam, Kiryu backed off Several Baker's Dozen Blocks. It then fired dozens of missiles with its Flight Pack. And yet, Sackboy exploded all shot seekers with its "Laser". Kiryu then lowered its head, targeting Sackboy in the process. It then shot it's oral maser cannon that overpowered Sackboy, killing him just by one touch. He then came out of the enterance with 3 lives left. But Kiryu almost immediately locked onto the poor sack person. He then switched from Electricity to a custom Electric Missiles... (Kiryu Roars.) 33.8-20.3: Kiryu shot lasers from his arms. Sackboy ran as he shot missiles at Kiryu. It got torn up after an over surge of electricity. Sackboy thought he had the victory... But instead, Godzilla's DNA took over, and Kiryu went berserk. Worse, all primary armaments went out of control; Seeker Missiles, Oral Lasers, Rockets, even its arm lasers. As Sackboy tried to swat the seekers, a mere laser tore Sackboy like plasma. As he respawned, it was from a flying Enterance that got thrown by the sheer force of Kiryu's Berserker Ability. Sackboy was now on the other side of Tokyo, Enterance now at the bottom of the abyss. There was no way Sackboy could lose now... 18.8-7.6: Kiryu rocketed across Tokyo, locking onto Sackboy. It knew this tiny threat couldn't be stopped as it kept reviving itself. Without the Enterance, one well focused attack is enough to kill its target. The water can do the rest. Kiryu analyzed that the Enterance, formerly held by Gravity, was at best, 1764 ft, more than enough to finish off Sackboy. Kiryu used the Absolute Zero Cannon, Flash-Freezing Sackboy, killing him. Kiryu roared triumphantly as Sackboy couldn't POSSIBLY survive the undersea abyss... Or could he? As it turned out, Sackboy was using his Scuba Gear as he swam as fast as he could. The Warning Klaxon blared like mad, and as he got out of the water, He then put on his Jetpack, noticing Kiryu in a state of command system freeze. This was mainly because Kiryu used too much power with the A0C, and didn't want to risk another shot... 7.1-6.3: The Player: (This is it...!) 5.6-0.1: As Sackboy Made it High enough, He switched to it's Plasma shots, and fired while falling back to the water. Kiryu, unable to respond, took the hits, and now, Sackboy proved he's more than Create Mode material. It was just a shame that he was unable to use his full arsenal... (Puyo Puyo 15th Anniversary: Satan's Theme (EXTENDED) Ends.) ' ''K.O.! ' As the level ended, The scoreboard landed on the ground, and as the level complete section was shown, it then showed what The Player won: Kiryu itself. But each time Kiryu was selected, it was unable to be used. That fight wasn't worth fighting over a glitched prize... Results/Credits (Cues Full Metal Daemon Muramasa Ost~安息) '''THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...' SACKBOY! Epilogue ???: ... (Puts hand on face.) ... That little runt cheated. & he didn't even use his ' ''GOD POWER '''... Kiryu is from GODZILLA, owned by TOHO. Sackboy is from LittleBIGPlanet, owned by Mm. Satan's Theme is from PUYO PUYO 15th Anniversary, Previously owned by COMPILE (Now Defunct... ;_;), now owned by SEGA, SONIC TEAM, and now COMPILE HEART (What's left of COMPILE. ^_^). 安息 is from Full Metal Daemon Muramasa, owned by Nitro+. Category:What-If? fighters Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:Big vs Little themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Significant differnce in size Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain